1. Field of Invention
The invention described and claimed herein relate to methods and systems for wireless communications. Specifically, they relate to methods and systems that prevent a handheld wireless telecommunication user from using a wireless telecommunication device in situations that would create safety hazards for the user or the general public.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Handheld wireless communication technology has come a long way since the 1980s. A handheld wireless communication user in the early days of handheld wireless communication had to carry a handheld wireless communication device in a bag. Today, handheld wireless communication devices are not only compact and stylish but also capable of much more than their bulky predecessors. The development of digital handheld wireless communication technologies increasingly facilitate variety of handheld wireless communication devices to communicate voice, data, or both simultaneously via different networks including the Internet.
One of the most popular handheld wireless communication devices is the wireless telephone. While the advancement of relevant technologies has greatly enabled flexible application of wireless telephones, such ubiquitous use of wireless telephones has also created new safety hazards. This is true of other handheld wireless communications devices, e.g., without limitation, PDAs/mobile PCs. For example, the use of handheld wireless communication devices by drivers of automobiles has been directly correlated with an increasing number of automobile accidents. The use of an handheld wireless communication device in a moving vehicle not only requires the use of one or both of the driver's hands on occasion, but also diverts the driver's attention from driving thereby delaying response time to prevent avoidable accidents.
The problem associated with the use of handheld wireless communication devices has become increasingly significant. It has reached the point that serious concerns are raised regarding the safety of both the driver as well as the general public. Some states within the United States and other countries have enacted, or are considering the enactment of legislation banning the use of handheld wireless communication devices by operators of moving vehicles. Even with enactment of these jurisdictions, many operators of vehicles are willing to risk being ticketed recognizing that the law is difficult and costly to implement.
The problem of operators of moving vehicles employing handheld wireless communication devices without a hands-free communication device is expected to worsen progressively. The latter is expected in part based on the new trend of implementing mobile computing offices to facilitate the demand that an individual be made available 24 hours a day/seven days a week and a substantial increase in the number of handheld wireless communication device sales. Consequently, government agencies and the automotive industry are seeking a solution to this problem.